


It's a Wonderful Life

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gift, Holiday, Kissing, M/M, Nygmobblepot, ed x oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Oswald promises to give Ed the best Christmas he has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrae_Immortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/gifts), [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/gifts).



> This is a Christmas piece I attempted to get up before the 25th. I'm dedicating it to my friends Lee and Remus as a sort of Christmas present. Enjoy!

            Oswald lit the last pine and cinnamon scented candle in the room. He could have ordered Olga to do all of it, but there was something he adored about being able to set up all the Christmas decorations by himself. He knew he was a bit late, putting them all up on Christmas Eve, instead of the beginning of December, but a lot of things had happened recently. The mayor had been preoccupied, to say the least.

            Smiling to himself, he glanced back at his boyfriend sitting on the living room couch. Edward was sipping a cup of tea, legs tucked underneath, and in his golden silk pajamas. _How had Oswald gotten so damn lucky?_

Two men in ball caps entered the room carrying a large pine tree, and Oswald calmly showed them where to set it down; it was right next to the fireplace. He looked to Edward for his approval, but his chief of staff sat there with a confused expression painting his features. Oswald was going to ask him what was wrong, and then Ed whispered, “Christmas?”

            Oswald chuckled. “Did you forget it was tomorrow?” His heart dropped a little when Ed nodded, completely serious. His partner looked completely taken aback, as if he was shocked at himself for forgetting such a big event.

            “It’ll be our first Christmas together,” Edward realized, his eyes widening a little. “Oh dear.” Oswald could see Ed start to panic, shaking a little as he pushed up his own glasses. “I didn’t get you anything, what kind of boyfriend am I?”

            The handymen carrying the tree exchanged quick glances, and scurried away after having Oswald sign his signature on a document. Oswald exhaled with a small scoff. “Do you really think I care about that, love? I just want _you_ with _me_ on Christmas Day. Although,” Oswald smirks as he moves closer to Ed, “I’ve spoiled you completely.”

            Ed looks up at him, able to smile slightly. It twists into a devious smirk as he unexpectedly grabs Oswald’s wrists with his hands, dragging him down onto his lap. “There _is_ still a day left, Oswald. You need to tell Santa what you want for Christmas. He whispers against Oswald’s lips. The mobster shuddered, trying to calm his own racing heart.

            “Y-you. I want you,” Oswald stuttered, leaning in for a kiss, but Ed pulls away playfully.

            “That isn’t the answer I’m looking for, but I guess I could comply,” Ed’s head ducks down into Oswald’s neck, biting at the soft flesh with his teeth. Oswald felt enamored for this man, and even more so whilst he was consuming him like this, capturing his lips in his teeth, and biting along his jaw. The mayor was light-headed, all the blood rushing downwards to…

            Oswald stood up instantly, pulling away from Ed in one rushed move. Ed was confused, and his hand lingered in mid-air for a moment, where Oswald’s hips had been. Oswald immediately regretted his action, his heart dropping in his chest completely. He had panicked. They had never gotten that far in their relationship physically, and Oswald had never had such encounters in his entire life. He wanted to apologize for being skittish, but he could see in Ed’s eyes that his partner understood.

            “Would you like me to take you to the store today?” Oswald asked to break the silence. Ed looked thoughtful, his hair slightly falling over his face in numerous curls. Oswald always criticized him when he gelled it up, because he loved when Ed let it loose. He himself could also be a hypocrite though; he gelled his hair up just as much as Ed did, even more so, despite his partner’s nagging to let it be once in a while. Oswald thought maybe it was time to reward Ed with his fluffy morning hair, and wear it like that all day on Christmas.

            “I think I have a better plan.” Ed finally responded. “And I’d much rather spend Christmas Eve night with you here.”

            “I’m going to give you the best Christmas you could possibly have,” Oswald promised, unable to ever stray from giving Ed everything he ever dreamed of. He sunk down on the couch next to Ed and allowed the other man to wrap his arms around him. _God this was even better than the Christmas’ he had shared with his mother as a kid._

* * *

 

            That nigh,t they baked gingerbread cookies together, but Oswald ate most of the cookie dough before it had the chance to be baked. Ed had to give him a lecture on how unhealthy and dangerous eating cookie dough in abundance was, but Oswald hadn’t listened. While waiting for the cookies to bake entirely, they watched an old Christmas classic since Ed had never watched it. _It’s a Wonderful Life_. It used to make Oswald sob endlessly as a child, and even now he felt a little choked up. Ed looked lifeless while watching movies, like he didn’t know how to react to most of it. Oswald was just content with snuggling against him. It was one of those movies with a glorious happy ending, and Oswald wondered if he and Ed would always be stuck in this happy ending they had created for themselves. He wished that they could.

            They had planned to eat cookies together after the film concluded, but Ed had fallen asleep. Rightfully so; it was past midnight. Oswald scooped the lean man up into his arms with ease, barely having trouble carrying him to his bedroom. He was stronger than he looked. He tucked Ed into bed, and stroked his curls back to see more of his forehead.

            “I love you, Edward Nygma.” Oswald kissed him on the lips softly, and Ed’s eyelids twitched in response from his sleep. The mobster shut the lights off, and returned to the living room to set out the presents and the rest of the decorations. He’d be damned if this wasn’t the best Christmas he could give him. He didn’t know much about Ed’s past, but he had found out about Ed’s bad childhood. Oswald assumed Ed hadn’t received such a soft and familiar Christmas he was used to, so he decided he would share. With all the money from being the Mayor and the Kingpin of the underworld, he definitely had enough to spend generously on Ed. He didn’t care about getting anything for himself. This was Ed’s day tomorrow.

* * *

 

            The preparations took so long, that the sun had started to rise from behind the snowy hills. Oswald took a thirty-minute nap on the couch, jumping to his feet as he heard Ed’s slippers clamber down the hall.  When Ed groggily entered the living room, he let out one of his iconic gasps. Snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, small porcelain Christmas houses lines along the mantle, and presents covering almost the entire floor. Ed soon noticed the soft piano music playing in the background, from the record player in the corner. He could feel tears start to well in his eyes, and he shook off the overwhelming feelings instantly, hoping Oswald wouldn’t notice. “I’m speechless”

            “It took me a while to get everything perfect,” Oswald said, his fingers twitching at his sides. “I hope you like it.”

            “Did you stay up all night to do this?” Ed questioned, swiftly maneuvering throughout the presents to approach his boyfriend. Oswald swallowed with a nod.

            Ed grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He pressed his cheek to Oswald’s and whispered in his ear, “You’re too much. And look at your hair, it’s so soft.” Ed ran his thin fingers through Oswald’s hair, listening to the mobster purr a bit before pulling away.

            “Come Ed, let’s open these presents. I got you so many things,” Oswald chimed, taking his partner’s hand as he led him to the couch.

* * *

 

            It must have been hours before they had finished. The last present being a small torture device that breaks fingers. Ed giggled overlooking it. “No one but you would think to get me this but you,” he kissed Oswald’s cheek, “and I love you for it.”

            “I do have one more gift,” Oswald admitted, eyes flickering up and down Ed’s body. “Do you want it now?”

            “After I give you yours,” Ed said with a smile shattering Oswald’s mood for a moment. The mobster had almost forgotten Ed had said he was going to give him a gift. He waited patiently as Ed’s hands dipped into his pockets, rummaging around. “I know it’s nothing compared to what you got me, and it’s only one thing but,” Ed pulled out two small bracelets. They were silver, with a charm in the center of each one. “I meant to give this to you a month ago, but I forget they were lying around in my desk drawers. This is a perfect time to give it you. I made an umbrella one for me so you’re always with me, and a question mark for you, so I’m always with you. I hope you don’t mind wearing it.”

            Oswald snatched it from Ed’s hands, eyes glistening with excitement. This was some sort of love charm. Ed wanted to always be with him. It was everything he could have ever asked for. “Of course I’ll wear it. Of course.”

            “They’re adjustable,” Ed added as the both clicked theirs on simultaneously.

            “I love it…” Oswald smiled in complete adoration. “I love _you_.”

            The mayor pulled his chief of staff to his feet, and took his hand leading him through the hall. Once they reached Oswald’s bedroom Ed asked, “What’s going on, Os?”

            Oswald opened the bedroom door and shut it, leading Edward to the golden sheeted bed. The light in the room was dimmed by the deep red curtains shut around the windows. “I’m giving you your final Christmas present.” Oswald pushed Edward down onto the bed and watched him bounce as he began to unbutton his own shirt. Ed’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat; Oswald could see the affect he was having on him.

            “A-are you sure?” Ed asked. Oswald had mentally prepared for this all day. He wanted this. He was ready. He wanted Ed.

            “I am.” Oswald kissed Ed in earnest, pushing him into the mattress beneath them and he allowed the pleasure and love he was feeling to consume him.

 

            This was most certainly the best Christmas Oswald had spent with anyone in years.


End file.
